Maximum Ride meets Sailor Moon
by wingedwolf1
Summary: What happns when Maximum Ride runs into Sailor Moon? I know it's not a creative title. You don't really have to have seen Sailor Moon OR Maximum Ride to understand this.
1. Never talk to strangers

**Me: I've been contemplating writing this for a while. Sailor Moon meets Maximum Ride.**

**Max: so…Basically you're bringing older anime together with newer science fiction. Lovely**

**Serena: my movies are science fiction too! Think of the monsters.**

**Me: Whatever. You really don't have to know about sailor moon to read this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon OR Maximum Ride**

**Timeframes: Set after fifth Maximum Ride book (FANG never happened). Darien, Rini, and Serena know who they are.**

_**MPOV**_

"That was so good Max! We should go out to eat more often. Japanese food is the best! I'm so glad we're vacationing in Tokyo for a few weeks." Nudge squealed as we walked out of a Japanese restaurant.

We had all gotten makeovers before we left the states. I had long blonde hair that Nudge put up into an elaborate style she saw in some magazine. Angel convinced me to dye her hair pink. Nudge had put her hair in the same style as mine. Fang had shorter hair, Nudge had a purple ponytail, Iggy and Gazzy went with their looks they got in New York after rescuing Angel.

I looked across the street at a screaming kid who looked like Angel yelling at someone who looked like me. I kicked Fang softly, and he followed my line of vision and nodded.

"Hey, flock. Why don't we get some ice cream from over there?" I said pointing next to the fighting people.

"Okay!" Angel agreed brightly, clutching my hand in hers tightly. I could tell she wanted to find out who her clone was too.

We crossed the busy street, finally stopping at the ice cream stand. I looked over at our clones and saw that they were looking at us with intense curiosity.

"Order us whatever sounds good." I ordered Nudge as I pulled Fang and Angel to the people who looked like us.

"Hello?" I asked them after a weird staring contest. "Are you robots or something? I asked concerned.

***AN: The following will be posted in English, because my Japanese is…limited***

"Oh my gosh! If I didn't have a signature style already, I would so ask for yours." The blonde said, pointing at Angel.

"Thanks, it's my mom's." Angel said, putting on the act we used so often. I looked old enough to be her mom, and she hadn't hit a big growth spurt, so she looked like she was young enough to be my daughter.

"Where have I heard that before?" The blonde asked her boyfriend sarcastically, staring off into the distance as if remembering something that happened centuries ago.

The pink haired girl spoke up. "Hi everyone, I'm Rini! Who are you?" She asked, pointing at Angel.

"I'm Angel." Angel said, "We're from the U.S" From the tone in her voice, I could tell she trusted Rini with our real identities.

"I'm Max." I said quietly, knowing that someone would try and call me Maxine. "This is Fang" I pointed at Fang, knowing he wouldn't introduce himself.

"I'm Serena!" The bubbly blonde exclaimed, jumping up to hug us all, even Fang. Did she greet everyone like this?

"I'm Darien. How do you like Tokyo so far?" The one who looked like Fang asked quietly, almost like Fang himself.

The flock came bounding up, ice creams in hand, giving everyone, including our new friends a cone. They were so thoughtful, and I was so proud.

"Chocolate, my favorite!" Serena muttered excitedly through a mouthful of chocolate ice cream. Rini looked at her like she was from another planet, before starting on her blueberry cone.

Darien looked oddly at us, like we might have been monsters trying to poison them or something. Why were Rini and Darien so… on guard?

"Why did you do this for us? And can you introduce your friends?" He asked politely, looking at Nudge, Iggy, and the Gasman.

"We're generally nice people, and I'll do a whirlwind introduction. Just let me finish my cone" I said, crunching on the last bit of my waffle cone.

"This is Gasman" I sad pointing at Gazzy. "Nudge" I pointed to Nudge "And Iggy" I said pointing at Iggy who was staring blankly at the sign next to the bench.

"Guys," I said turning to my flock. "This is Darien, Serena, and Rini" Was I doing a lot of pointing, or was it just me?

Serena's watch beeped a few times, and then this black cat jumped out from behind us, scaring Total, who had been keeping quiet, half to death.

"Luna! Bad kitty, I am talking with some new friends." Serena scolded the cat who turned around to look at us. She had a crescent moon mark on her forehead, and looked like she might attack us at any moment.

"Serena, meet the girls at the temple, okay?" The watch said irritably. "You missed study buddies. When will you get here, flunky?" The watch said in a different voice.

"I want to see the temple!" Nudge yelped. "Can we please go with you, Serena?" she pleaded annoyingly.

"Fine with me!" Serena answered carelessly. "I'll even race you" she challenged as she stood up, wiping the cone crumbs off of her skirt.

"Ready, set, GO!" Rini yelled. All of us took off, racing to the top of the temple as fast as we could without using our wings or powers.

We all got to the top of the temple quickly, although we tied somehow. My flock always won races, so there had to be something special about these people.

"Serena! What have we told you about bringing…woah…" a blonde haired girl with a red bow in her hair trailed off as she stepped out the door. Her eyes were locked on Iggy, and she was practically drooling.

"I'm Mina." She explained, looking only at Iggy. Finally Iggy finds someone. It must be lonely for the blind chef pyro.

"Nice to meet you, Mina," Iggy said back slowly, looking directly at her.

_**IggyPOV**_

I was able to tell where Mina was by her smooth voice. It wasn't as scratchy as Serena's or as bratty as Rini's.

I heard Angel's footsteps run up and hug her. Everyone in Tokyo is so friendly; Mina didn't even push Angel away.

"You're Sailor Venus, aren't you" Angel whispered only loud enough for Mina and me to hear. I can't believe Angel would think that some random Japanese girl could be a star of newspaper articles we read at the E-shaped house.

"You're little girl here has figured it out, and she'll probably end up spilling it, so come on inside, everyone." She urged softly.

_**MinaPOV**_

How could a small child figure out my secret? She had looked at me with big blue eyes that told me she knew it all and no lie could change her mind.

I urged everyone inside Rei's temple to see three girls glaring at me for letting strangers in on a scout meeting. I hoped Rei wouldn't try and blame it on Serena.

"Mina! How many times do I have to tell you? No strangers are allowed in on meetings! Did this little girl force you to let them in?" Rei screamed pointing at the pink haired newcomer. Everyone knew I had a soft spot for children and animals.

"Mars, I didn't force them to show us this wondrous temple. I just wanted to see my favorite hero and heroines. My name is Angel." Angel said.

"So, Mina, You told her our identities. Why in the name of the planet Mars would you do such a thing?" Rei scolded, glaring daggers at me.

"Gosh, don't blame her. I figured it out on my own. I'm a lot smarter than what people give me credit for. I wish someone would realize that I'm not a mindless ditz!" Angel seethed before running into an older girl's arms and crying.

"You should be sorry for making her cry, all she wanted to do was to talk to you, and you blame her for everything. Kids are always getting pushed around, and it isn't fair. By the way, my name's Max." raged the girl who was holding Angel while she cried into her bright yellow shirt.

"I'm so sorry! I get so mad sometimes, because these two are always letting people in on the sailor scout meetings" Rei apologized, pointing at Serena and me.

Everyone got introduced, and we got down to our meeting about strategy. The new people had really good ideas about fighting skills. From the corner of my eye, I could see Lita hanging close to Iggy. I could also see Angel and Rini playing Old Maid.

"Listen, everyone!" Max called, getting our attention. "You came clean about your identities, so I feel it's best if we do too."

She stood at the back of Rei's room, in between Fang and Iggy. Nudge stood in front of Fang, Angel stood in front of Max, and Gazzy stood in front of Iggy. Before we could ask what was going on, they whipped their wings open.

"AIEEE! You're the flock! I was reading about you in the paper today. I'm so glad I finally met you!" Serena shrieked.

"Shhh… You can't tell anyone. You tell anyone about us, we tell about you." Max threatened urgently. I wondered if she had connections to the media, before smacking myself in the forehead mentally. It would be so easy to get information out into the public, because we were all superstars.

"I hope you know it's a two way deal. That means if you tell about us, we tell about you." Darien clarified. I don't know how Serena got such a smart, hunky guy.

"It's a deal then." Fang said in the same dangerous voice. Max is SO lucky. Fang's smart and super hunky too. Angel and Rini are so lucky to have great guys taking care of them.

"Agreed." Everyone else in the room chorused. It didn't sound right, there had to have been people missing for 12 people to sound like 10. Max, Fang, Serena, and Darien obviously heard the absence of voices and scanned the room nervously.

"Where are Angel and Rini?" The four asked together. Max rushed outside, where it had started raining seconds ago. She better have taken an umbrella, it sounded like a really bad thunderstorm.

Max walked back inside the temple dripping wet. The two young girls followed, their pink hair clinging to their faces.

"Rini, what were you doing out there? You could catch a cold or pneumonia." Serena asked caringly, picking her up and holding her tightly. Darien took off his ugly green coat and wrapped it around the shivering girl.

"Angel, you should tell us where you're going, so we don't get worried" murmured Fang. Max chucked Serena a towel, and grabbed another for Angel, drying the little girl's hair. Nudge grabbed Angel's backpack and took out clothes for Angel and Rini.

_30 minutes later_

I looked over at the sleeping girls, curled in coats and blankets, lying in Rei's bed with the electric blanket keeping them toasty. Serena was scared out of her skin. The storm had only gotten worse, and now loud thunderclaps had her whimpering in fright. Dairen was holding her tightly, trying to calm her down. Iggy and Lita were talking about cooking or explosions or some other likes or dislikes they both shared.

_CRASH! _Serena started full out crying as the thunder got louder. Rini and Angel woke up screaming from nightmares, shaking both couples out of their trances as they comforted the girls.

_BOOM! _ "How about you all stay here tonight, I don't want anyone going out in that storm, and tomorrow is a weekend, so no school in the morning." Rei suggested.

Everyone took their phones out to call their parents. Everyone except the flock, Darien, Rini, and Rei., who either didn't have cell phones, lived on their own, or had their parents with them.

_2 hours later __**AngelPOV**_

I was sitting next to Rini, talking about our parents, who, for me was Max and Fang. Speaking of Max and Fang, they were slouched next to each other, sleeping. Lita and Iggy were in a corner, also sleeping. Lita's head slid from the wall to Iggy's shoulder, waking him up and making him smile when he realized what was going on. Serena was passed out from fear, still hanging onto Darien. Mina, Rei and Ami were awake, watching the door for any attacks. Gazzy and Nudge were sprawled on the floor sleeping peacefully. Luna and Artemis were curled up underneath the table, sleeping.

_**CRASH**_ "No effing way" Rei murmurs, looking at the monster in the doorway of the temple.


	2. The epic battle of epicness

**Me: I seriously didn't think anyone would read this. Thanks to all who read and reviewed.**

**Max: If you thought nobody would read it, why did you post it?**

**Lita: to get her thoughts out in the open, if she would have kept the story on her USB drive, nobody would have noticed the sheer poetic beauty some people have. If she wouldn't have posted it, nobody would have cared.**

**Me: uh…thanks Lita.**

**Disclaimer: Do you REALLY think I own Sailor Moon OR Maximum ride? Because I do, one copy of each book/maximum ride manga/ video.**

**Claimer: I do, however own Marmalene and Beeza.**

_**SerenaPOV**_

_**CRASH**__ "No effing way" Rei murmured, looking at the monster in the doorway of the temple._

I awoke with a jump, hitting my head on Darien's chin, making him hiss in pain as his neck got thrown back.

"Oh, Dare, I'm so sorry." I whispered, kissing his nose. The flock was awake and on their feet in a flash, glaring at the enemy. Lita and Rini blinked a few times before standing up.

"Transform!" Luna exclaimed urgently, hiding under the table. I always wonder why the talking cat doesn't think we can fight on our own.

"Moon Cosmic POWER!"

"Mercury Star POWER!"

"Mars Star POWER!"

"Jupiter Star POWER!"

"Venus Star POWER!"

"Moon Prism POWER!"

_**MaxPOV**_

I heard the scouts transform, each one yelling something out, before magically transforming into their fukus. The whole flock shielded their eyes from the blinding light of all their transformations. I glanced at the door where the ugly monsters were standing. One looked like a jam jar; the other looked like a giant bee.

Fang charged towards the jam jar, only to be thrown back and stuck to the wall with an orange sticky substance. I leapt after him, but only managed to get suspended from the wall as well. I guessed the orange stuff was marmalade, the stuff Gazzy used to pile on his toast back at the E-shaped house.

"_Marmalene!"_ The jam jar yelled triumphantly. That must be its name.

"Your fighting techniques don't work on these monsters." Jupiter stated bluntly, looking at us quickly. "And don't try to save him from the orange stuff; you'll just get stuc- oh, too late. Sorry."She turned back to Marmalene, wondering if lightning or thunder would work best against this wreck.

"Shine Aqua…"

"Mars Celestial Fire…"

"Jupiter Thunder…"

"Venus Love Chain…"

"Pink Sugar Heart…"

"ILLUSION!"

"SURROUND!"

"CRASH!"

"ENCIRCLE!"

"ATTACK!"

Everyone except Sailor Moon threw their attacks at the monster, resulting in lightning bolts that were lined with fire and water, pink and yellow hearts surrounding it all.

"Moon Spiral Heart... ATTACK!" Serena yelled, before falling down and de-transforming. Poor girl was probably extremely tired, and deserved a nap. Whoever can stay most of the night talking, and then fight a supernatural monster right after deserves an award.

Fang fell from the marmalade, and onto his feet, almost like a panther. I fell ungracefully on top of him, shooting him a glare that would disintegrate normal humans. It was his fault I got stuck in the first place.

"That was totally awesome, that will definitely show monsters not to mess with us, right?" Rei wondered after everyone had de-transformed.

"Not quite, girly." snarled a voice from the doorway. I looked up to see a furry face staring back at me, its beady eyes glistening evilly.

"Another one?" Serena questioned quietly. "You've have got to be kidding me."

"Mars Pow-"

"NO!" I screamed, forcing myself to stay still and not tackle Rei. "We can fight this alone" I motioned to my flock, which was already in fighting position.

Luckily, the School only sent one Eraser. I thought Erasers were retired, but some of them might have survived, I don't know. In less than a minute, the corpse of the Eraser was being dragged to a dumpster to rot.

I collapsed into Fang's arms, tired from our battle. It seemed like me, Serena and Fang were the only ones who were exhausted. Of course, Fang wasn't showing it, but I could feel his muscles relax and then tense as he fought to stay awake.

"The marmalade had to have drained your energy. I'm sorry you got caught in that stuff." Rini smiled apologetically, and then went back to talking to Angel.

"I have two questions, One, who are these new creeps, and two, why do they want energy." I murmured softly, glancing around the room for someone who might have the answers.

Total crept away from the chair he was hiding under ever since we got here. He leapt into Nudge's lap and curled up into a furry fuzz ball.

**Me: Okay, people I finally finished it! Are you happy now?**

**R&R!**


	3. It's Backstory Time!

**Me: Heyyyyy**

**Rini: All of us here at the MRSM (pronounced Mersim. Mer- like mermaid. Sim- like simple) studio would like to take a minute to thank you all for the death threats.**

**Lita: We should get an award or a festival in our memory for being the first Maximum Ride and Sailor Moon crossover. I could bake the cookies and cakes and cobblers and pies…**

**Me: ANYWAY… I hope you readers like it. I had to scramble around for names and reasons. And to top it all off, school has been kind of demanding.**

**Nudge's Disclaimer: Omigosh! Did you know that like me like don't like own like ANYTHING? It's so like omigosh terrible, like we should like get at least like SOMETHING because like we like crossed the like characters over, and like-**

**Everyone: NUDGE OUR EARS ARE BLEEDING**

**IMPORTANT: this is set he day BEFORE the flock meets the scouts. BEFORE BEFORE BEOFRE**

_**Ravathana's POV**_

"Bresys, I'm leaving for work." My fingers fumbled with a button on my waitress uniform, finally pulling it through the hole. I don't know why I bother trying to look normal, seeing as how Bresys has bright green straight hair with light teal braids framing her face.

I should start off by saying my family isn't like yours. I mean, Bresys didn't dye her hair those insane colors; she was born like that. I look insane when I transform into my true form, but Bresys looks downright freaky. On a normal day, her red eyes shine out through her brown contacts eerily.

In attempt to look normal, I dyed my wavy hair a chocolate brown, even though my true hair color is bright blue with yellow streaks in the front. My white eyes camouflage nicely behind my dark green contacts, which were, by the way incredibly irritating.

I tightened the light green tie around the neckline of my waitress blouse that matched my contacts. I glanced over at Bresys, finding her lounging around in a black shirt and jeans. This is what she usually wore, because she was unemployed. My other sister, Eilvyre had a contract with some record company, and we got to travel a lot on tour. That was all great until she refused to go to Australia because of her fear of snakes. The record company fired her immediately, and refused to talk it out or compromise. Now we were stuck in Japan.

Eilvyre can get annoying; she's just coming out of that punk rocker phase. Her hair is black with a blue streak that showcases her true hair color. Behind her black contacts, purple eyes hide shyly. Seeing her chilling on the couch in a bright yellow t shirt and black skinny jeans sent a pang of envy through my heart. Eilvyre always had the best life possible, if she wasn't rocking out on stage, she was laughing with random people off of the streets. I was always the one that worked the hardest, and nobody recognized me.

I slipped the sapphire and gold necklace under my uniform shirt, grabbed my bag, and trudged out the door. Sometimes I wonder why I was left in charge of my siblings, instead of Eilvyre. She might be younger than me, but she always got recognized. I was nobody; she was Ellie Vera, the punk rock sensation. Well, some people knew my fake name; Rachel Thana. Sadly, though, more people knew of Bresys; also known as Brianna.

"You're late again Riley!" My boss raged. I sighed sadly; my boss could never get my name right.

"Sorry sir, it won't happen again." I insisted persuasively.

"You said that the last fifty times!" He fumed. "You are FIRED!"

"O-okay, s-sir." I stammered, turning around and running back to my house.

"I'll need that uniform back!" He bellowed as I fled.

I couldn't help myself, I started crying. My senses told me I was near my house, but I didn't want to go there. I'd get ridiculed by my sisters. I just broke down on the sidewalk, doubled over in an emotional mess.

"Are you okay, Miss?" A small voice chimed from behind me. I turned around to see a young gir with pink hair kneeling beside me with a concerned looked on her face.

"Rini, please stop running ahead of us." A crystalline voice sang out. A pretty lady with blonde pigtails rushed up to the pink haired freak. A guy followed closely behind her, keeping one arm around her shoulders caringly.

"Wow! You're Ellie Vera's sister, aren't you?" Someone – I don't know who- exclaimed softly. That was the straw that broke the camel's back. I was done with nobody knowing me and everyone knowing my precious sister. I hit the two kids away from me and ran home as fast as I could.

I threw open the door, slammed it, and locked it with a loud _swish, bang, click._

"Ravathana, What are you doing home so early?" Eilvyre asked darkly.

"Eilvyre, Bresys, you know how we are the keepers of the Crystal Dragon, right?" I asked quickly, wanting to get this whole thing over with.

"Yeah, why else would we wear these necklaces, Ravathana?" Bresys said slowly, making sure I hadn't lost my mind.

"Our necklaces, combined with a great amount of energy will awaken the legendary Crystal Dragon." Eilvyre confirmed.

"Let's see how powerful this so-called legendary dragon is." I muttered cynically

"Ravathana Aluonna Vyctalyn, we have been warned not to awaken the Crystal Dragon unless it is an emergency! It is much too powerful to be unleashed for fun!" Eilvyre hissed at me.

"Oh, I know that, but I know just who to unleash it on…people who love someone dearly will get their energy drained to feed the Crystal Dragon. We will RULE the universe!

**Me: There you go! The whole evil villain back story phase is complete. I will try to post pics of them all soon.**

**Serena: Wow…those names are…**

**Fang: Complicated, unique, one of a kind, cool.**

**Serena: Hard to pronounce.**

_**Pronunciation key**_

**Ravathana- RA as in rat VA as in valley TH as in throw AN as in another A as in amazing**

**Bresys- BR as in brothers E as in hey SYS as in system**

**Eilvyre- EIL is pronounced like Ella without the a VY as in vie R as in race E is silent**

**Aluonna- AL as in alto U is silent O as in only NA as in banana**

**Vyctalyn- VYCT as in victim A as in another LYN as in violin**

**R&R**


End file.
